Pour la première fois
by SwanQueenFanatic
Summary: Traduction de "For the first time": "La première fois qu'Emma avait aperçu Regina Mills, elle était en retard pour son cours." ou comment Regina Mills est devenue une obsession pour Emma avec un simple regard.


**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Avant que vous ne me demandiez, je ne suis pas exactement de retour dans la publication en français. Je n'ai plus envie d'écrire en français, cela ne m'inspire plus et ne me satisfait plus assez. Cependant, j'ai reçu un message vraiment adorable de la part de regina2015 qui me demandait d'écrire en français. La seule chose que je puisse vous offrir est de traduire ce que j'écris en anglais en français (Je sais, ma logique me tuera...). J'espère que cela ira aux personnes qui ne lisent pas en anglais !**

 **Je commence donc à traduire mon OS anglais le plus long et aussi le plus frustrant (Niark niark.). Il avait d'abord été écrit en français puis mis en anglais pour être finalement re-traduit en français -pourquoi faire simple...- donc ENJOY !**

 **regina2015, il est pour toi !**

 **Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Once Upon a Time, ses personnages ou l'univers. L'inspiration m'est venue de ma petite soeur qui est peut-être la stalkeuse la plus impressionnante de notre ville...**

* * *

La première fois qu'Emma avait aperçu Regina Mills, elle était en retard pour son cours. La ponctualité n'avait jamais été une de ses qualités et son entrée à la faculté de droit n'allait pas changer grand-chose à ses habitudes.

Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte qui menait à l'amphithéâtre, Emma avait les joues rougies par la gêne. C'était une chose de faire une entrée lors de son premier jour, ç'en était une autre de le faire devant huit-cents élèves et un Docteur en droit constitutionnel. Cependant, la première chose qu'elle remarqua ne furent pas les quelques centaines de paires d'yeux sur elle. Non. Ce qu'elle remarqua fut la paire d'yeux qui ne se posa pas sur elle. Elle appartenait à une brune aux cheveux mi-longs, assise au premier rang. Le dos droit, une paire de lunettes sur le nez, un stylo en main et un bloc-notes sous les yeux elle semblait boire les paroles du professeur. Emma se stoppa quelques instants pour l'observer. Jamais elle n'avait vu quelqu'un porter aussi bien les lunettes, son air concentré accentuant le comique de sa posture.

"Mademoiselle, je n'ai pas pour habitude de noter le retard de mes élèves mais je vais vous demander d'aller vous assoir maintenant."

Elle leva les yeux vers son professeur et prit une teinte cramoisie. Après de rapides excuses elle commença à avancer vers les escaliers. Et ce fut à ce moment qu'elle croisa son regard. Il était empli de mépris et de dédain pour la personne qui avait osé interrompre le cours. Elle regarda ces yeux marron la suivre du regard. Elle sourit et tourna la tête pour aller s'assoir.

"Intrigante." pensa-t-elle.

* * *

La deuxième fois qu'Emma croisa le regard de Regina, elle était encore en retard. Moins cependant. Le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé, ou plutôt, n'avait pas commencé son cours. Cette fois-ci, elle ne fit pas attention aux regards des autres. Elle se contenta de chercher celui de la brune. Et elle le trouva. Tout aussi dédaigneux que la veille, mais sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, cela la fit sourire. Elle ne traîna pas plus longtemps et alla s'assoir.

À la fin du cours, elle fut la première debout. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait hâte de sortir, non. Bien au contraire. Elle voulait la revoir, elle voulait croiser ce regard si mystérieux. Mais lorsqu'elle fut arrivée en bas, Regina était en train de discuter avec le professeur. Elle admira sa silhouette, ses longues jambes mises en valeur par une jupe crayon et des talons. Peu d'élèves de son âge s'habillaient de cette manière. Elle sourit devant l'éclat de ses cheveux ébène puis quitta la salle. Le sourire, lui, ne quitta pas ses lèvres.

* * *

Le troisième jour, Emma était à l'heure et même en avance. Lorsqu'elle entra, seule la moitié de l'amphithéâtre était plein. Son regard se porta vers le premier rang. Elle était là, fidèle à son habitude. Son bloc-notes était déjà sorti, ses stylos attendaient patiemment d'être utilisés. Elle ne portait pas encore ses lunettes, Emma supposa qu'elle ne les mettrait qu'à l'arrivée du professeur. Son visage était encore plus délicat sans accessoire, son air sérieux se dissipait un peu, laissant place à une attitude royale et fière.

Regina ne cessait de regarder l'horloge, était-elle si pressée que ça que le cours commence ? Alors qu'Emma se perdait dans sa contemplation, la brune tourna la tête vers elle et croisa son regard. Malgré la distance elle parvint à voir la jeune fille se retenir de sourire. Emma lui tourna le dos et alla s'assoir. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'elle ne pouvait plus la voir que Regina s'autorisa un sourire.

Cette fois-ci, Emma prit son temps pour ranger ses affaires. Elle n'était pas pressée. Si Regina devait parler avec le professeur alors soit, elle attendrait pour pouvoir l'observer un peu plus longtemps. Souvent elle se dit qu'elle ne devrait pas, que cette curiosité pour cette fille était malsaine, qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de lui accorder autant d'attention. Et puis elle croisa son regard, elle aperçut son visage, la vit remonter ses lunettes. Et ses doutes disparurent.

La salle était presque vide lorsqu'Emma se leva enfin. Le professeur était entouré d'élèves, elle y chercha la brune mais ne l'y trouva pas. Elle fronça les sourcils et se dépêcha de sortir. Et elle la vit, elle franchit la porte de la faculté, son sac sur l'épaule, perdue dans la foule d'élèves.

La blonde était frustrée, mais elle ne se découragea pas. Après tout, il y avait cours le lendemain.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Emma était un peu plus en avance que la veille. Elle était bien décidée à se rapprocher de la brune. À sa grande surprise, elle était déjà là. Installée, comme à son habitude. On aurait pu croire qu'elle passait la nuit dans la salle.

Emma sourit et alla s'assoir sur une rangée du côté. C'était la première fois qu'elle pouvait la voir de là où elle était assise. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, qu'elle ne serait pas attentive. Mais elle s'en fichait, pour aujourd'hui elle laissa divaguer ses pensées. Elle s'installa et l'observa. Elle ne parlait à personne, ne lisait pas, ne regardait pas son téléphone. Elle attendait. Les bras sur le bureau devant elle. Emma avait presque envie d'aller la voir et de lui parler. Elle avait l'air seule. Mais au moment où elle se décida, le professeur entra dans la salle, elle avait laissé passer sa chance.

Le cours avait débuté depuis plusieurs minutes déjà mais Emma n'avait rien entendu. Ses yeux étaient sur Regina, ils ne la quittaient que pour tourner les pages en même temps que le professeur, souvent avec du retard. Elle regarda avec quel sérieux elle notait le moindre mot du professeur, sa rigueur et sa façon de se tenir. Si elle ne savait pas qu'elle avait son âge, Emma aurait aisément pu dire qu'il s'agissait d'une femme d'affaires ou d'une politicienne. Et cela la fit sourire, parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle était persuadée que Regina Mills était une jeune fille de dix-neuf ans comme les autres.

Au bout d'une heure, elle commença à se lasser de l'observer. Son sérieux rendait la tache monotone. Mais elle dut sentir son regard sur elle puisqu'au moment où Emma détourna le regard, elle se retourna. Elle la chercha des yeux et finit par la trouver. Cette mystérieuse blonde au regard émeraude. L'esquisse d'un sourire se posa sur son visage puis elle retourna à ses notes.

La fin du cours arriva plus vite que prévu. Elle se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires et attendit devant la porte. Cachée par la foule d'élèves qui sortait, Regina ne pouvait pas la voir. Mais elle, elle la distinguait. Elle vit sa silhouette ranger ses affaires dans son sac, elle l'observa remettre ses lunettes dans leur étui et elle la vit se lever pour emprunter la deuxième sortie, celle du fond. Emma ne l'avait pas anticipé, et elle sourit parce qu'elle avait l'impression de jouer à un jeu, un jeu du chat et la souris auquel se prêtait la brune avec malice.

Elle essaya de la rejoindre mais la foule était trop dense et bientôt, Regina eut disparu. Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus, elle s'était trouvée une adversaire de taille et elle en était ravie.

* * *

Le dernier jour de la première semaine était arrivé trop vite au goût d'Emma. Le week-end était déjà là et elle savait qu'aujourd'hui serait la dernière fois où elle verrait Regina avant le lundi suivant. Lorsqu'elle arriva, Regina n'était pas là. Ses affaires étaient posées à sa place, son bloc-notes, ses stylos. Même ses lunettes étaient sur la table. Mais elle n'était nulle part.

La blonde décida donc de prendre place quelques rangées derrière elle et commença à sortir ses affaires. Les minutes passèrent, le professeur arriva. Regina n'était toujours pas là. Emma commença à s'inquiéter, elle n'était jamais en retard, ses affaires étaient ici... Mais avant qu'elle ne pousse plus loin ses réflexions, la brune fit son entrée et alla s'installer. Le professeur lui sourit, lui aussi devait avoir remarqué sa rigueur habituelle. Ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, c'est le regard balayant la salle qu'elle eut. Personne ne le savait vraiment mais elle cherchait la blonde des yeux chaque matin. Elle se mit à la poursuite de sa chevelure longue et ondulée et surtout, de ses yeux qui la passionnaient. Ils étaient tellement différents de ceux qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir. Ils étaient remplis de gentillesse, de sincérité et d'un soupçon d'innocence. Une innocence qui avait réveillé le côté joueur de Regina. Elle voulait jouer avec Emma, elle voulait entrer dans son jeu. Elle voulait vivre cette histoire inexistante avec elle. Alors chaque matin elle la cherchait. Chaque matin elle souriait lorsqu'elle lui tournait le dos.

Emma regarda cette énigme avec amusement, elle élabora des théories sur ce qui l'avait retenu, elle s'imagina qu'elle discutait au téléphone de quelque chose d'important et qu'elle n'avait pas vu l'heure. Son esprit divagua, elle se demanda à quoi ressemblait la voix de Regina. Sûrement sensuelle, pleine de confiance. Peut-être froide au début, mais s'adoucissant avec le temps. Comme son visage.

Le sourire qui était sur le sien refuse de partir, elle regarda dans le vide et se laissa bercer par son imagination. Puis un coup de coude involontaire de son voisin la tira de sa rêverie. Il s'excusa mais elle ne répondit pas, son regard était de nouveau sur l'inconnue du premier rang. Contrairement aux autres jours, ses lunettes n'étaient pas sur son nez, elles étaient sur sa tête, elles retenaient une mèche de cheveux rebelle qui refusait de rester derrière son oreille. Emma remarqua également l'appareil posé à côté d'elle. Un dictaphone. L'attention de la belle brune baisserait-elle ? Une once de fierté s'insinua en elle lorsqu'elle imagina être la cause de sa possible distraction. Elles ne s'étaient encore jamais parlées, il s'agissait à peine d'un jeu de regard et encore... Ils ne s'étaient croisés qu'une fois.

Une fois encore, le cours s'écoula à une vitesse étonnante. Emma rangeait déjà ses affaires sans quitter la brune des yeux. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi d'ailleurs, elle n'avait même pas envie d'aller lui parler. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Mais il y avait toujours cette curiosité... Celle qui voulait être sûre de ne pas se tromper, de s'assurer que le jeu était bien partagé.

Regina lui jeta un coup d'œil, Emma pensa même apercevoir un clin d'œil, avant de disparaître entre les élèves. En quelques secondes elle fut à l'extérieur de l'amphithéâtre.

La blonde sourit et se précipita vers la porte de derrière, elle sortit à son tour et courut à la sortie principale de la faculté. Et c'est là qu'elle la vit, elle monta dans une Mercedes noire conduite par un homme âgé, certainement son père. Elle reprit son souffle et regarda la voiture passer devant elle.

Regina savait qui était cette blonde, elle avait fait des recherches. Elle n'était pas du genre à s'intéresser à n'importe qui. Et pourtant, Emma Swan était tout à fait n'importe qui. Quelqu'un d'ordinaire et sans histoire. Et elle avait piqué la curiosité de Regina. C'était cette blonde qui l'avait intéressée suffisamment pour qu'elle se sente obligée d'apprendre son nom. Elle sourit derrière la vitre teintée et murmura: "À lundi, Miss Swan.".

* * *

Le lundi matin, Emma fut fidèle à ses anciennes habitudes. Elle était en retard, très en retard. Le week-end avait été long, elle avait dû rattraper tous les cours qu'elle n'avait pas écoutés pendant sa contemplation. Les rares moments de répit qu'elle s'était accordés avait été pour penser à la brune. Bien sûr, elle ne connaissait pas son prénom, mais au fond, elle se disait que ça n'a pas d'importance. Elle imaginait un prénom imposant, à la hauteur de son allure. Elle ne serait pas déçue.

Son réveil avait sonné trop tôt à son goût. Cinq heures de sommeil, ce n'était définitivement pas assez. Elle se promit de boire un café à la pause, sans quoi elle ne tiendrait pas les cinq heures de cours.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle, la brune était assise à sa place et, contrairement à la semaine passée, la regarda. Son regard croisa le sien, il était empli de dédain -encore et toujours-, de colère et également... de soulagement. Comme si Regina était furieuse qu'elle ait osé interrompre leur jeu, presque comme si elle s'était inquiétée pour la blonde. Le sourire béat qui se plaqua sur le visage d'Emma à cette pensée ne présagea rien de bon. Elle alla s'assoir, au fond de l'amphithéâtre, et s'endormit en quelques minutes.

Lors de la pause, ce fut les élèves d'à côté qui la réveillèrent. Ils voulaient sortir et elle en profita pour les suivre. Son café devint urgent. Elle se dirigea vers la machine et inséra la somme demandée avant de récupérer la boisson chaude.

" _Le nectar des dieux_ " pensa-t-elle.

Elle choisit de le laisser refroidir avant de le boire et se redirigea vers la salle pour retourner s'assoir et, éventuellement, apercevoir la brune. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à franchir la porte, elle rentra dans quelqu'un qui arrivait dans l'autre sens. Elle poussa un léger cri lorsque le liquide chaud se répand sur ses vêtements.

"Bon sang tu ne peux pas faire att-..."

Elle releva la tête et se rendit compte qui elle avait percuté. L'inconnue du premier rang, en chair, en os et... en café.

"L'usage veut qu'on laisse sortir les gens avant de rentrer Miss..."

"Swan."

Regina le savait déjà. Mais elle détestait dévoiler son jeu trop tôt.

"Je regardais mon café, pas fait attention."

Il ne s'agissait pas tout à fait d'excuses, mais cela ferait l'affaire pour le moment.

"Je n'ai plus qu'à emmener ma chemise au pressing je suppose."

Les yeux d'Emma descendirent le long du corps de la brune pour constater la présence de la tache de café sur la chemise blanche.

"On dirait. Je suis désolée."

Elle leva la main pour la faire taire et passa sur le côté pour s'en aller, énervée, exaspérée… Amusée ?

"Attends, tu t'appelles comment ?"

Pour la première fois depuis la rentrée, la brune lui sourit. Mais ce n'était pas un sourire gentil ou poli, c'était un sourire plein de malice et légèrement diabolique.

"Vous n'avez pas mérité de le savoir, Miss Swan."

Et sur ces mots elle s'enfuit, laissant Emma muette et surtout sans café. La pause était terminée, elle n'avait pas le temps de retourner à la machine. Alors avec une grimace elle retourna s'assoir, frissonnant de froid à cause de son t-shirt mouillé.

Le cours fut long, très long. Emma n'arriva pas à dormir, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer et elle n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer. La seule chose qui semblait rester était la voix de la brune. Comme elle l'avait imaginé, froide au début, légèrement moins sur la fin de leur altercation. Bien que l'échange n'ait duré que quelques secondes, il avait été suffisamment long pour qu'elle enregistre les nuances de ses phrases et son intonation. Et ce sourire, ce sourire qu'elle lui avait fait. Emma le revit en détail. Elle n'en avait jamais vu de semblable. Il était clairement amusé, joueur, moqueur. Elle l'adorait. Elle voulait le revoir, s'en nourrir. Le photographier, le dessiner, le retenir et surtout... le déclencher. Mais le sourire n'était qu'un premier pas, ce qu'elle espérait désormais, c'était la faire rire. Parce qu'elle était persuadée que son rire serait magnifique.

Un courant d'air lui rappela que son t-shirt était mouillé. Quand elle y repensa, elle se sentit idiote. Ce n'était pas tout à fait de cette manière qu'elle avait imaginé son premier contact avec la brune. Mais Emma Swan était maladroite, aujourd'hui n'avait pas fait exception.

Finalement, après deux longues heures d'agonie, le cours se termina. La blonde n'osa pas descendre, elle n'osa pas croiser le regard de la brune. Elle l'imaginait méprisant et empli de colère. Plus encore que le premier jour. Alors elle attendit que l'amphithéâtre se vide, et à sa grande surprise, il ne resta qu'elle à la fin. Elle et une certaine brune, assise au premier rang. Elle sourit, et se leva. À son tour de s'enfuir. Elle se dirigea vers la porte de derrière, et au moment où elle s'apprêtait à la franchir, Regina tourna la tête vers elle. Son regard la défiait de sortir sans passer devant elle. Emma lui fit un clin d'œil, petit mais perceptible même de là où se situait la brune, et elle sortit.

C'était au tour de Regina de courir. Elle sortit en hâte, évidemment qu'elle ne courut pas. Ce n' était pas digne d'elle et de son image. Mais le pas était pressé, et son regard déterminé. Au moment où elle atteignit l'entrée du bâtiment, elle se dirigea vers la route. Et elle l'aperçut. Ses cheveux blonds flottaient au vent, elle avait les mains dans les poches arrière de son jeans.

Emma lui passa devant, son skate la portant aisément sur la route en descente. Lorsqu'elle fut à son niveau elle sortit sa main droite de sa poche et lui fit un salut militaire. Il voulait dire "À demain pour la suite de la partie.". Et Regina comprit, elle comprit parfaitement. Elle marcha jusqu'à la voiture de son père et monta. " _Le jeu reprendra demain_ " pensa-t-elle.

* * *

Le mardi matin, Emma fit un effort tout particulier. Couchée tôt la veille pour se lever tôt le lendemain. Elle avait décidé d'arriver en avance pour se rapprocher de la brune.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle, seuls les quatre premiers rangs étaient complets. Elle croisa le regard de Regina qui ne cherchait même plus à l'éviter. Elle tenta un sourire mais ne reçut pas de réponse. Apparemment, le jeu n'en était pas à ce stade. Elle se dirigea vers la seule place libre du quatrième rang et s'y installa. De là, sa vue de Regina était presque imprenable. Elle la voyait de trois-quarts. Elle pouvait voir le contour de son nez, les détails de ses yeux, les sophistications de sa coiffure. Alors elle observa, elle nota, elle retint. Elle voulait tout savoir de cette fille qui, en quelques jours, avait réussi à pénétrer son esprit.

Puis le professeur arriva et commença son cours. Pour une fois, elle prit des notes, elle se fit élève studieuse le temps d'une leçon. Parce que revoir chaque cours chez elle lui prenait du temps, du temps qu'elle devait passer à dormir si elle voulait arriver encore plus tôt. Son nouvel objectif était tout vu, elle devait arriver avant Regina Mills à la faculté.

* * *

Ce nouvel objectif n'était pas simple à atteindre. Chaque jour de la semaine, Emma s'était levée de plus en plus tôt. Elle faisait désormais partie des premiers élèves arrivés devant le bâtiment. Ils n'étaient qu'une trentaine à attendre devant la porte une heure avant le début du cours. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle entrait, Regina était déjà installée, prête à travailler.

Leurs regards se croisaient tous les matins, et Emma soupçonnait la brune d'avoir compris son plan. Chaque matin, elle se retenait de sourire, et la blonde trouvait ça triste parce qu'un si beau sourire ne devrait pas être caché. Mais pour l'instant elle n'y pouvait pas grand-chose. Elle se contenta d'être égale à elle-même. Un jour, même Regina Mills ne pourrait plus retenir son sourire. À la fin de chaque cours, c'était un autre jeu de chat et la souris qui démarrait. La première à oser s'enfuir défiait l'autre, toujours dans le but de croiser son regard à la sortie. L'idée était idiote, l'enjeu encore plus. Mais quelque part, aucune des deux filles n'avait envie d'arrêter.

Emma commença à perdre foi en sa capacité à arriver avant Regina. Ce ne fut que le vendredi que l'espoir renaquit. Pour la première fois en deux semaines, Emma eut le privilège de la voir sortir ses affaires. Pour la première fois, Emma avait effleuré son objectif. Elle regarda l'heure, six heure quarante. Une heure vingt avant le début du cours. Très bien, le lundi, elle arriverait une heure et demie en avance. Et pour la première fois, elle arriverait avant Regina.

* * *

Le lundi matin ne semblait pas porter chance à Emma. Ses bonnes résolutions de la semaine passée s'étaient envolées. Elle était en retard. Ce n'était pas réellement de sa faute, les voisins avaient fait la fête, elle n'avait pas pu dormir. Mais Regina ne le savait pas. Alors lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil de l'amphithéâtre juste avant huit heure, elle regarda la brune et lui fit un sourire désolé. Elle ne reçut pas vraiment de réponse, non pas qu'elle en attendait réellement une. La seule chose que daigna faire Regina fut de détourner le regard pour se concentrer sur le professeur. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle se sentait vexée de l'attitude d'Emma. Elles s'adonnaient à un jeu où il ne faisait pas bon de briser les règles et elle commençait à comprendre qu'Emma Swan n'était pas du genre à respecter les règles.

Emma était assise moins loin que d'habitude. Elle pouvait encore apercevoir son inconnue. Elle s'en voulait d'être arrivée en retard, il y avait une sorte de promesse silencieuse faite à la brune. Une sorte de pacte avec le diable, signé par les deux jeunes filles. "Demain" se dit-elle. Puis "Demain" arriva.

* * *

Lorsque Regina arriva ce matin-là, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir les lumières de la salle éteintes. C'est elle qui les allumait chaque matin avant que la concierge n'ouvre la porte principale de la faculté. Peu de gens savaient que l'entrée de derrière ouvrait vingt minutes plus tôt, et elle se sentait toujours gardienne d'un grand secret lorsqu'elle passait par-là pour aller en cours.

Ce qui surprit Regina, fut qu'il y ait déjà quelqu'un d'assis à sa place ce matin-là. Quelqu'un qui n'avait pas pris le temps d'allumer les lumières, quelqu'un qui avait simplement pris le temps de sortir ses affaires, de les poser et de ressortir. Elle ne put pas s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Personne n'avait jamais pris sa place, et personne n'était jamais arrivé avant elle. Son cœur battit un peu plus fort, au fond d'elle, elle se dit qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui avait pu réaliser cet exploit. Une personne qui en avait l'objectif.

Comme pour répondre à sa question silencieuse, la porte de l'amphithéâtre s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer une jeune fille. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient ramenés en queue de cheval, elle tenait dans sa main un café qu'elle regardait comme la huitième Merveille du Monde. Constatant la présence de lumière, elle leva les yeux pour les poser sur Regina. Un sourire plein de fierté se plaqua sur son visage, et pour la première fois, la brune y répondit. Aucune d'elles ne parla. Emma se contenta simplement de retourner s'assoir, suivie par Regina qui prit place à côté d'elle. Aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître, la vue était très différente lorsque l'on se décalait d'une place. Tous les repères changeaient. Son attention n'était plus attirée par le tableau mais plutôt par l'odeur de café qui émanait de la jeune fille à ses côtés. Elle n'osait pas tourner la tête, elle sentait son regard sur elle et ne voulait pas le croiser. Ses yeux verts risqueraient de l'aspirer.

Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, les premiers élèves pénétrèrent dans la salle. Et s'ils étaient surpris de voir que Regina n'était pas seule et qu'elle s'était fait prendre sa place, personne ne dit rien. Il était sept heures du matin, tout le monde voulait terminer sa nuit.

Lorsqu'elle fut sûre que personne ne prêtait attention à elles, Regina se tourna vers la blonde, son air destructeur sur le visage.

"Je suis surprise que vous puissiez arriver à l'heure Miss Swan."

L'utilisation de son nom de famille fit sourire Emma.

"Et moi d'avoir réussi à arriver avant toi."

Elle sourit. Ce sourire ravageur qui l'avait fait lutter pendant presque trois semaines pour ne pas y répondre.

"En revanche, je suis déçue de voir que la seule chose que vous ayez trouvé à faire ait été de me prendre ma place."

Les yeux d'Emma se reportèrent sur son café.

"Je suis désolée votre Majesté. Il semblerait que votre trône ne vous ait été spolié."

Elle ne pouvait plus le cacher, le sourire naquît sur son visage et elle ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de mettre ses lunettes.

"Je suis loin d'être une Reine, Miss Swan."

"Je n'en suis pas si sûre..."

Regina rougit légèrement mais eut suffisamment de contrôle pour le cacher.

"Dites-moi, votre Majesté..."

La brune tourna la tête vers elle et l'interrogea du regard.

"Ai-je mérité de connaître votre nom ?"

Il n'y avait plus d'amusement dans le regard de la blonde. Regina avait l'impression que la réponse à cette question avait un enjeu vital pour Emma. Comme si l'objectif de ces trois dernières semaines n'avait été que cette simple information.

Elle lui sourit, sincèrement, sans malice, sans jeu.

"Il manque le mot magique."

Un petit rire s'échappa de la bouche d'Emma et jamais la brune n'avait eu autant envie d'embrasser quelqu'un. Parce que cette jeune fille était attirante, et qu'elle avait accepté de jouer à un jeu de séduction avec elle. Qu'aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus une question de regard mais bien de paroles et d'actes. Elle se dit qu'elle avait enfin trouvé un adversaire à sa hauteur.

"S'il te plaît ?"

La brune hocha la tête, son sourire ne quittant pas son visage. Elle lui tendit sa main et murmura:

"Regina Mills."

À sa grande surprise, Emma ne serra pas sa main. Elle la porta à sa bouche et y déposa un léger baiser.

"Enchantée ma Reine. Emma Swan, pour vous servir."

Et pour la première fois, Emma entendit Regina rire. C'était exactement comme elle l'avait imaginé. Puissant et délicat à la fois. Elle était bercée et secouée en même temps, elle ne voulait plus que cela s'arrête et priait pour que cela se stoppe. Parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas encore ce que ce rire déclenchait chez elle. Mais finalement elle s'en fichait, parce qu'elle se sentait bien.

* * *

 **Bon et bien voilà pour ce ONE-SHOT très frustrant. Je ne sais pas si on peut le qualifier de SQ, mais j'y ai passé du temps -pour la version française et anglaise- donc j'espère qu'il aura apporté un peu de joie à votre cœur !**

 **Gros bisous et à bientôt ! :3**

 **SQF.**


End file.
